A Father's Thoughts
by Pen and Paper71
Summary: Mamoru's thoughts on his daughter's wedding day.


This is my first story. It's entwined with a great song I just heard. If you haven't heard it I recommend it. Constructive criticism is good. Please don't flame me.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine. The song is called "I Loved Her First" by Heartland.

It was his daughter's wedding day. Neo-King Endymion stood there and watched as his beautiful little girl repeated those sacred vows to her new husband Helios. They gazed into each other's eyes and kissed while those around them cheered. His beautiful wife stood by his side and squeezed his hand gently. He turned toward her and saw her smile.

"Our little girl is all grown up," she whispered.

He bent down and kissed her lips.

"Your Highnesses," a courtier said timidly, not wanted to disturb the couple. "We must move to the reception hall."

"Of course," Neo-Queen Serenity said. "Come love."

He followed his wife. "Your Highness" he thought to himself. Not today he wasn't. Today he was Mamoru and the woman in front of him was his Usako. No matters of state had to cloud his mind. All that mattered was his daughter's happiness.

Look at the two of you dancing that way

Lost in the moment and each others face

So much in love your alone in this place

Like there's nobody else in the world

I was enough for her not long ago

I was her number one

She told me so

And she still means the world to me

Just so you know

So be careful when you hold my girl

Time changes everything

Life must go on

But I loved her first and I held her first

And a place in my heart will always be hers

From the first breath she breathed

When she first smiled at me

I knew the love of a father runs deep

And I prayed that she'd find you someday

But it still hard to give her away

I loved her first

He watched them dance and felt unbelievably happy and sad at the same time. He could remember the first time he held her. The nurse had handed the baby to him and she looked at him with those beautiful eyes. He had been hooked then and there. His fondest memories were of reading her stories before bed and chasing the monsters from under her bed. No part of him ever wanted to let her go, but it was time. She had grown into a beautiful, confident woman.

How could that beautiful women with you

Be the same freckle face kid that I knew

The one that I read all those fairy tales to

And tucked into bed all those nights

And I knew the first time I saw you with her

It was only a matter of time

But I loved her first and I held her first

And a place in my heart will always be hers

From the first breath she breathed

When she first smiled at me

I knew the love of a father runs deep

And I prayed that she'd find you someday

But its still hard to give her away

I loved her first

"Dad," ChibiUsa ran over to him. "It's time for the father of the bride to dance with the bride." She pulled him toward the dance floor.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world baby," Mamoru said honestly. He smiled mischievously. "Can your husband spare you that long?"

Helios laughed. "As long as you bring her back..." he hesitated and added "Dad?"

"Dad," Mamoru said firmly.

"And Mom," Usagi insisted.

"Come on Dad. Let's go," ChibiUsa cried, pulling her father toward the dance floor.

"Lead on baby. Lead on." He followed his daughter onto the dance floor. While they danced scenes from her childhood passed through his mind. He could remember them all so clearly. Her first word and her first steps. The first time she ate solid foods. He could remember each birthday, from the first to the most recent, as if they had all just happened yesterday. After their dance, they returned to Usagi and Helios. Mamoru gave his daughter another hug and said "I love you baby." He looked at Helios. "Take care of her. I'm trusting you."

"I would never hurt her or let anything happen to her," Helios said insulted.

Mamoru almost laughed aloud. "You just wait until you're in my place," he thought.

From the first breath she breathed

When she first smiled at me

I knew the love of a father runs deep

Someday you might know what I'm going through

When a miracle smiles up at you

I loved her first

He looked at his daughter again. He had prayed that she would find happiness and she had. She would always be his baby, but it was time to let her go.

After Helios and ChibiUsa went back to dancing, Usagi looked at her husband. "You okay, Mamo-chan?" she whispered.

"Yes, my darling Usako. I am okay. I really am."


End file.
